Destiny's Doll
by xUNLIMITEDx
Summary: When it came down to it, she was just a doll in Destiny's path, and she wouldn't have it any other way.  -KYUUxKYUU


_A/N: Mature Audiences only~_

**SONG: **Adult's Toy

**SONG ARTIST: **Kagamine Rin

**AUTHOR: **A-chan (KYUUxKYUU)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Vocaloid or this song.

* * *

><p>It doesn't seem quite right:<p>

The sound of an open hand slap and the picture of a widening smile from the young child.

But, honestly, is there anything right about the home of the young girl?

Screams are all that is ever heard in the old house. Possibly the occasional sound of furniture breaking or the little girls distorted laughs. She'd grown accustomed to it at a very young age. The slaps, yells, violence, pain, crying of her parents, it was nothing new in the child's crystal clear-blue eyes. Her parents hardly believed she was human, in fact, they'd agree she was possessed with the utmost evil.

Rin continued to smile as he mother smacked her again and pushed her head into the ground, using all of her weight to her clenched fist in the girl's blonde hair. She wouldn't be satisfied until the girl screams.

She didn't.

The hatred fueled woman pulled her daughter up by her hair and pushed her into her bedroom, usually called a closet to the average human. The girl didn't falter when blood gushing from the wound on her head rolled down her face and into her still-smiling mouth.

* * *

><p>It was silent for the first part of the night, Rin didn't scream or wail. She just laid there, tears evident in her glossy eyes as the man above her continued to pant and groan distorted words. It had been about twenty minutes before the man moved from her and left, giving her a sickening smile before leaving the room. Rin still laid there, awaiting the next one she knew would be coming.<p>

Her night was far from over, it always was.

* * *

><p>Five thousand yen.<p>

It was like a death sentence to the girl.

She'd only earned her mother five thousand yen that night. Her mother was not happy; the scars of the previous night reminded her. Rin could hear the yelling of her mother as her father defended himself, obviously drunk. Rin just stared through the crack of the closet to watch them fighting. She liked her place better, she decided. The adults only fought and complained about money. But Rin, she lived in a place of hopes and dreams—crystal clear. She could dream of becoming a singer like she'd always wanted, or dream of living in Miku's home. Miku's parents were so kind, she'd never seen Miku ever get hit for not bringing back dinner, or not making enough. Miku didn't live in a house, she lived in a home. And Rin envied that.

But Miku didn't deserve this, she wasn't destined to be a doll like Rin was.

Rin knew she was just a toy to the adults, for their own entertainment.

She didn't really mind, it was her destiny.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yeeaaah, that ending was half-assed. =_=_

_I'm okay with angst and horror (sorta) but this was child prostitution and I really couldn't keep writing. I actually started to feel sick. DX_

_Anyway, here are the lyrics in English (this isn't a very common song):_

**There's no evidence of me ever having been loved**

**The happiness that came without stopping also disappeared**

**I flipped over the leftover toy-box**

**Controlling myself, I smile**

**The panting sound of an imitation**

**Dominated and traumatized like a baby-toy**

**The rain pours steadily behind my back**

**Hey, hold the dangerous toy in your hand**

**And take apart this hideous body**

**Shake your body at the feeling that can't be told**

**Pierce my decaying wound**

**Pierce me with the words that hit deeper and heavier**

**Than the knife that split me apart**

**I could see the world of adults through the crack**

**The dirty and suffocating treasure chest of trauma**

**My world that was built up in the closet**

**Is a country of beautiful and clear dreams and hopes**

**Distorted braincells**

**In the corner of my opened heart,**

**There's a remembered scar**

**And the key of the revived memory**

**Just one word,**

**"Disappear."**

**The sun is whimsically blocked**

**And hope destroyed**

**The shadow-monk became my friend**

**Eternal darkness**

**Zero guilt**

**Fun toy**

**Adult's toy**

**Living toy**

**Useful toy**

**Fun toy**

**Adult's toy**

**Living toy**

**How sad-**

**Hey, hold the dangerous toy in your hand**

**And take apart this hideous memory**

**It's time to cleanse me of the clinging dirt**

**That is soaked in hatred**

**Nobody understands**

**The trap of the size of millimeter that only I know**

**Even if it's not visible to the naked eye,**

**Pierce me**

**With the heavy and deep words**


End file.
